shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Takashi Shirogane
Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane is a character from the Netflix TV series Voltron: Legendary Defender. Character Shiro is a skilled pilot of legendary reputation from the Galaxy Garrison who served as the Black Paladin, leading the Paladins and piloting the Black Lion of Voltron. Since returning back to Earth, Shiro has become Captain of the Atlas. Ships Slash :Adashi — the ship between Shiro and Adam :Koliro — the ship between Shiro and Kolivan :Shames — the ship between Shiro and James :Shance — the ship between Shiro and Lance :Shatt — the ship between Shiro and Matt :Sharkon — the ship between Shiro and Zarkon :Sheith — the ship between Shiro and Keith :Shendak — the ship between Shiro and Sendak :Shinkade — the ship between Shiro and Ryan :Shirocest — the ship between Shiro and himself(s) :Shlav — the ship between Shiro and Slav :Shoran — the ship between Shiro and Coran :Shotor — the ship between Shiro and Lotor :Shunk — the ship between Shiro and Hunk :Shurtis — the ship between Shiro and Curtis :Sviro — the ship between Shiro and Sven :Uliro — the ship between Shiro and Ulaz Het :Acxiro — the ship between Shiro and Acxa :Shallura — the ship between Shiro and Allura :Shidge — the ship between Shiro and Pidge :Shomelle — the ship between Shiro and Romelle Friendship :Broganes — the friendship between Shiro and Keith Poly :Adashatt — the ship between Shiro, Adam and Matt :Adasheith — the ship between Shiro, Adam and Keith :Jeiro — the ship between Shiro, Keith and James :Shalluradam — the ship between Shiro, Allura and Adam :Shallurance — the ship between Shiro, Allura, and Lance :Shallureith — the ship between Shiro, Keith and Allura :Shalluratt — the ship between Shiro, Allura, and Matt :Shancelot — the ship between Shiro, Lance and Lotor :Sheithunk — the ship between Shiro, Keith and Hunk :Sheitor — the ship between Shiro, Keith and Lotor :Shidgance — the ship between Shiro, Lance and Pidge :Shkatt — the ship between Shiro, Keith and Matt :Shkidge — the ship between Shiro, Keith and Pidge :Shklance — the ship between Shiro, Keith, and Lance :Shotura — the ship between Shiro, Lotor and Allura :Shvance — the ship between Shiro, Sven and Lance Family :Team Voltron Family — the ship between Team Voltron Canon Curtis Adam Fanon Keith Allura Lance Fandom FAN FICTION : :Shiro tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : : WIKIS : on List Trivia * He is voiced by Josh Keaton. * At the end of Season 8, Shiro has married one of the male officers he worked with while on the Atlas; the man's name is presumed to be "Curtis," though transcripts show he has no canon name, referring to him as "Man". * The fandom coined Shiro as "Space Dad." ** The title was fully embraced by Josh Keaton, Shiro's voice actor. Videos Voltron Vlogs- Shiro - DREAMWORKS VOLTRON LEGENDARY DEFENDER Shiro's Best Space Dad Moments - DREAMWORKS VOLTRON LEGENDARY DEFENDER Shiro - You're Welcome (Moana) - The Voltron Cast Navigation